


LOVE WORDS（爱语）

by Berrytea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytea/pseuds/Berrytea
Summary: *世界上有三种东西无法隐藏，咳嗽、贫穷和爱意。当你暗恋一个人的时候，路边的流浪汉看到你们走到一起都会吹口哨。**但丁发现所有人都对他和维吉尔的关系产生了误解。





	LOVE WORDS（爱语）

1  
第一次让但丁感到诧异的对话发生在甜品店。  
“如果再加一半价钱的话，就可以购买到我们店的情侣套餐哦。”店员姑娘的脸上挂着甜美的笑容，“份量很适合您和您的恋人享用，不考虑一下吗？”  
“恋人？”但丁微微一怔。他顺着店员的眼光望去，意识到这个词指代的是远处等待他的维吉尔。他的哥哥坐在窗边的桌子上，安静地翻阅着手中的书籍。午后的阳光让他整个人闪闪发光，几缕细碎的发丝垂了下来，又被他随意的捋了上去。他看上去像一个普通的顾客，又或者是一个爱好文学的青年，只有但丁才能看出他平淡外表下收敛的锋芒（庆幸他没有选择保养阎魔刀作为打发时间的方式，不然整个店面的客人都会被他吓跑）。  
但丁想要捧腹大笑，“我们是兄弟，”他在坏笑中看到店员窘迫的红了脸颊，结结巴巴为自己的失言而道歉。“别担心，这并没有对我造成困扰。”这是实话，他内心只感到有趣。  
他摩挲着自己下巴的胡茬，半真半假的抱怨道，“也许我该刮刮胡子，从前从来没有这种误会——人们只会说，双胞胎总是比普通兄弟更亲密些。我们总有一些神秘的默契。”  
“双胞胎？”店员姑娘满脸好奇。  
“对，以前我和维吉尔相像得就像照镜子。除了妈妈，所有人都被我们骗得团团转。有时候我们假装一个人，轮流出现在课堂上，从来没有露馅过。” 他狡黠的眨了眨眼睛。  
“听起来真有趣。”姑娘咯咯的笑了起来。

“如果你把那称作有趣。”维吉尔啜了一口咖啡，说道，“帮你圆谎，补作业，为自己没有犯过的错误写检查。我还帮你’招待’过一些想要找Tony Redgrave叙叙旧的朋友，看起来，你在道上并不怎么受欢迎。”他弯曲上唇似笑非笑，“看起来我可以庆幸我再也没有机会处理这些倒霉事了？我又不是你的保姆。”  
“你给我带来的麻烦也不少。”但丁不甘示弱的回敬，但嘴里正在融化的奶油冰淇淋让他的声音含含糊糊的，失去了威慑力， “来一口圣代，维吉尔？”  
“不，我不喜欢甜品。”  
“怎么会呢，我记得小时候你因为生日蛋糕和我打过架。你一口都不许我吃。”  
“如果你的大脑还残留着一点记忆力的话，就会记得你吃的是写着我的名字的那一半。每个人都有自己的那份，可是你偏偏总要抢我的。我只是在教你守规矩。”  
“好吧，我承认我是故意的，抢你的东西比较好玩。”但丁举手投降，他舀了一勺圣代递向前去，柔软的奶油冰淇淋上浇着由新鲜莓果和糖浆混合做成的果酱，盛在银勺上散发着寒气。“尝尝看吧？当是我的赔罪，或者是你多年后的复仇——想想看，没有什么比抢走你兄弟心爱的草莓圣代之外更能报复他的事情了。”  
维吉尔眉头紧蹙的看着坐落在银勺上的、小小的雪山，似乎酝酿着什么嘲笑的话语，但最终因为但丁的坚持不情不愿的让了步。  
“好吧。”他说，张开嘴唇凑近银勺。从但丁的角度看去，他能看到慢慢开始融化的奶油冰淇淋怎样沾上维吉尔淡色的双唇，然后又怎样被微微露出的、灵活的舌尖卷走。冰凉的甜品被温暖湿润的口腔软肉包裹住，随着喉结的滚动被吞咽下腹。一时间，他觉得维吉尔绯红的唇舌比莓果还要艳丽。  
“要我评价的话，复仇的滋味也太过甜了——我不认为吃那么多糖对身体有好处，你应该注意一下饮食。”维吉尔像一位挑剔的美食家一般评价道。他抬头看了但丁一眼，“别发愣，冰淇淋要融化了。”

2  
但丁把猫递给马蒂尔太太时，没料到接下来的对话会让他措手不及。  
“哦，谢谢你，亲爱的，”马蒂尔太太颤巍巍的接过她的猫咪，她是但丁事务所的老顾客，有着瘦小的身材、絮絮叨叨的性格和一只整日喜欢爬上树的坏脾气扁脸猫。“你总是这样热心，又善良，又体贴。午饭时我找不到巴顿，就感到不对劲了。我到处喊，‘巴顿！巴顿！小宝贝，你在哪里？’然后就听到树上传来微弱的叫声——它果然又跑到上面去了，可怜的小傻瓜！没有你我都不知道该怎么办，真不知道该怎么表达我的感谢！”  
“能为淑女服务，是我的荣幸。”但丁绅士的行了一礼，“委托的酬劳已经足以表达您的感谢了，还有什么事是我可以效劳的吗？”  
“哦，如果你不觉得冒犯的话——请你理解一位年迈老人的好奇心。” 马蒂尔太太一开始有些忸怩，但很快像下定什么决心一般大胆了起来。她神神秘秘的靠近但丁，眼睛里闪烁着八卦的光彩，“但丁，你是不是最近结婚了？”  
传奇恶魔猎人被这个突如其来的问题砸得一时间有些摸不着头脑。  
“我观察到了很多事情，”马蒂尔太太眯起了眼睛，露出猫一般的狡黠的神色，“你买了双人份的餐具，双人份的生活用品，披萨店的大厨鲍勃跟我夸耀说，他们改进的配方大受欢迎，让你这种老顾客的食量都翻了一倍，但我觉得并不是这样。”她停顿了一会继续说，“前几天我们在超市碰见的时候，你跟我请教了怎么清洁家具，你之前从来没有在意过这种事！今天早上，我看到你还去市场买了蔬菜和肉排，我打赌，像你这样的小伙子，根本连饭都不会做。”  
她大大的喘了一口气，脸色难掩兴奋，“所以，告诉我，她是不是一个勤快的姑娘？”她揶揄道。  
但丁有些哭笑不得，“这完全是一个误会，”他摊开双手为自己辩解，“我现在和我的哥哥住在一起。哦，您可能不知道，我还有一位兄弟。我们分开了很长一段时间，我原本以为，他已经不在人世了……”喉间忽如其来的干涩感迫使他停顿了下来沉默了一小会，“现在他回来了，居无定所，所以我们住在一起，就这样。”   
“没有姑娘，没有婚姻，只有两个老单身汉报团取暖。”他打趣道，“维吉尔对生活品质要求很高，我为了挽救我的老家具和每周固定披萨做出了很多努力。”  
马蒂尔太太看上去并没有相信，“在我那个年代，如果姑娘们不好意思承认正在和身边的小伙子谈恋爱，多半会对外宣称那是自己的表哥或兄长。” 她的眼神意味深长，“我知道你可能在顾虑什么。之前我还在纳闷，为什么好几个好姑娘为你心碎，而你却从来不放在心上呢——放轻松，亲爱的，你完全可以跟我说实话。时代不同了，我和那些固守成见的老人不一样。”   
“我发誓，我说的都是真的。”但丁试图拯救正在往奇怪方向发展的对话，“我怎么会对您有所隐瞒呢？没有人敢在红墓市的福尔摩斯面前撒谎。”  
那句恭维显然起到了良好的效果，马蒂尔太太停止了追问，看上去对自己的八卦能力自豪极了，“你得保证。”  
“我保证。如果我真的有什么好消息，我一定会第一个向您坦白。”  
“不管怎么样，我为你感到高兴，但丁。”马蒂尔太太说，“你看起来状态好极了，和以前不一样……说实话，以前我有点忧心忡忡，但又觉得想太多了。”  
“我可从来不知道，原来以前的我是个那么令人担心的家伙。”但丁调侃。  
“哦，不是指那方面，你当然有能力照顾好自己。”她犹豫了一下，轻声说道，“以前的你……并不在意周围的人——我的意思并不是你不友善——我是说，你看起来像是，允许别人随意的走进你的生命里，又随意离开。你不准备触碰他们，所以你不在乎。你不关心未来如何，你只是……暂时停留在这里，随便打发打发时间，就像一个随时准备离开的游魂。说实话，我没料到你能在这个城市里呆那么久。”  
“但现在你有些不同了……你对回到这里充满期待，看起来喜欢上这一切了，你更爱笑，也更放松了，就像……像回到家一样。哦对，你也不再喝酒了。”  
“事实上，这里就是我的家乡，我在这里有很多回忆。”快乐的，以及痛苦的，但丁想到，然后他微笑了起来，“但是，确实，最近我才有回家的感觉。”  
马蒂尔太太踮起脚给了但丁一个拥抱，猫咪夹在两个人中间，发出微弱的、抗议的喵喵声，“很高兴你能和你的家人重逢，替我向你的哥哥问好。”

晚餐是维吉尔做的蔬菜沙拉和牛排。维吉尔的料理水平并不高，只能做沙拉这种简单的菜色，牛肉也煎的有些过生，一刀切下去时滋滋的往外冒血水（但丁怀疑他哥哥在魔界的生活让他对食物能入口的生熟度产生了一定水平的错估），但是谁在乎呢。重要的是，维吉尔愿意为他们的共同的生活付出努力。单是这个事实，就能让但丁感到心满意足。  
“如果这是披萨盒子，我们只需要把它们简单的扔出去。”但丁满手泡沫的抱怨——不做饭的人就负责餐后的善后工作，这很公平。  
“披萨是跑来跑去的小乌龟才吃的东西。”维吉尔嗤之以鼻。  
“但是它们方便，而且便宜。”但丁努力的为自己喜爱的垃圾食品说好话，“你要知道多一个人要增加多少开销吗？今天已经有人怀疑我结婚了。”  
维吉尔的嘴角抽动了一下，但丁怀疑这是一个稍纵即逝的偷笑，但很快又打消了这个念头，他的老哥绝不可能那么有幽默感。他把它理解成被硬压下去的、无言的愤怒，或者更好的，因为吃白饭的愧疚产生的抽搐。  
“如果我没有记错的话，”维吉尔说，“这个事务所糟糕的财务状况应该更多的归咎于你的懒惰。起码有九成的电话委托被你拒绝了，如果你的蠢屁股能舍得多离开椅子一会，你也不至于为账单发愁。”  
“无聊的委托没办法打动我。什么黑帮，暗杀，我才不想卷进这种麻烦事。”  
“所以你更愿意去拯救困在高处的小猫？我觉得那位老太太根本只是想找个借口，好看看你那张漂亮的脸。”  
“很高兴你承认我比你帅气迷人，老哥。”但丁自恋说，他已经把盘子洗完了，哼着小调一屁股坐进沙发，手臂大大咧咧的搭上维吉尔的肩头。维吉尔因为突如其来的亲密动作不自觉的退缩了一下，但并没有拒绝。  
他知道接下来会发生什么，可能会是一记暴力的肘击，未出鞘的阎魔刀沉重的钝击感，或者幽蓝锋利的幻影剑。维吉尔像一只坏脾气的老猫，但他总是忍不住去逗弄的心情。  
“嘿，这可不是什么简单的工作，”他一本正经的说，对他的哥哥绽放出大大的、挑衅的笑容，“我打赌你跳不上那么高的树梢。”

3  
“我们得谈谈。”尼禄严肃的和但丁说道。  
这不常见，但丁挑了挑眉毛，“我想我也没有拒绝的余地，不是吗？”他环顾房车狭小的空间，把杂志扔到一边去，饶有趣味身体前倾，“好吧，随便你想谈什么。怎么，有什么青春期的烦恼要向你亲爱的叔叔倾述吗？”   
银发的男孩显得有些踟蹰，“我想了很久，我承认我之前在刻意逃避……这个举动可能伤了你们的心。”他不安的扭动手指，“姬莉叶鼓励我去做正确的事，妮可也说，如果无法获得家人的认可，会很不好受……所以我首先找到了你。我没办法面对维吉尔，这太怪了……” 他苦恼的把脸埋入掌心，“父亲和叔叔……你们得给我一点时间。”  
但丁同情的回想起某对父子共处一室的尴尬氛围，“这不是你的错，kid，如果说谁需要感到抱歉，那就是我们这些没有试图更进一步的大人，”他大力拍拍男孩的肩膀，安慰道，“但你得原谅维吉尔，他很爱你，他只是还没有准备好怎么去向你表达。”  
“别总是帮他说好话，他还没向我道歉呢，”男孩说，“我不是很明白你们之间的感情，是因为血缘吗？我听蕾蒂说过，他曾经对你这样坏，可是你从来没有放弃过他。”   
那些噩梦忽然从他胸口的缝隙涌了出来，燃烧着的房屋，母亲绝望的呼喊，湿漉漉的雨夜中，他听到维吉尔从牙缝里挤出来的声音，“I need more power”，消逝而去的光尘中，项链落地发出了声响就像心碎。  
“也许一部分是，”但丁说，“但更多的因为……共同经历。”  
如果你们一起长大，一起度过足够长的时间。你们在同一个温暖的怀抱中扬起笑脸，跳过雨后的同一片水洼，初夏的树荫下，有你们睡梦中交织的呼吸。你知道他在爱和温柔下沉默但隐秘的欣喜，知道他会如何表达别扭的关心，知道他凛冽如刀锋的自尊和骄傲，知道他的失落、嫉妒、焦虑和痛苦，知道他如何被瓦解、被伤害、被压制。拨开那些纷杂冗乱的命运的线团，谁能想到爱是这段旅途的起点。  
但丁下意识的握紧掌心。那道已经痊愈的伤痕像一道暗语，但他能读懂。  
“他不是一个天生的坏胚子，他只是个笨蛋，自以为是的想要保护珍视的东西……我不是说他做的事是对的，但我能理解。”  
“自作主张。”尼禄干巴巴的接话。  
“对，总是自作主张。”但丁附和。  
“我是说你们两个对待我！”男孩气愤的低吼，“你们早就知道了，但谁也没有打算告诉我。是觉得我不够成熟吗？Fuck，别老是把我当小孩！”  
这你可就误解了，维吉尔直到最后才知道有你这个儿子的存在的，但丁想，但他聪明的没有让这句话溜出口，以免给自己渴望亲情的侄子造成更大的打击。“你原本的生活很平静，很好，这种没用的事情只会给你造成困扰。”他尽量让语气保持稀松平常，“我没看到有什么要你知道的必要性，我们又不是什么了不起的大人物。”  
“但你们是我的重要的家人，”尼禄的神情专注而认真，“听着，我不在乎你们兄弟乱伦，或者搞别的什么东西，我知道，我们生活经历太不相同了，有时候难以互相理解……我一开始很震惊，但是我后来觉得，这没什么关系，只要你们幸福。”  
“……等等，你说什么？” 但丁终于反应过来有什么不对劲的地方，他惊恐万状，大脑仿佛被Overture释放出的电流轰炸至空白。这不是他第一次遭遇到这种误会，但从尼禄的口中讲出来，这太过了。他痛苦的倒在桌子上，绝望的呻吟，“哦，不，不是这样的，不，不不不……天啊。”   
“我要气死了。”经过半小时费尽口舌的解释，但丁宣布，“你，还有你那群小朋友，都给我打消这个念头。我和维吉尔没有什么不正常的关系。”  
尼禄将信将疑，“真的吗？好吧。”他满脸狐疑， “不过，如果下次有什么重要的事情，我不希望你们还瞒着我。家人应该互相支持，也许我一时间难以接受，但我会尝试。”他凶神恶煞的威胁，“再说一次，不要把我当小孩！”  
一股暖流涌入但丁胸口，“没问题，kid。”他伸手揉乱尼禄的头发，尼禄不高兴的拍开他。

“嘿，维吉尔，你永远也想不到你儿子今天和我谈了什么。”但丁对维吉尔说。他一边诉述，一边不怀好意的观察维吉尔的脸。他坏心眼的期待着维吉尔波澜不惊的表情出现裂痕，或者因为震惊把手中的书跌到地上。  
结果令他大失所望，维吉尔只是嘴角上扬了一下。“看起来我们是彼此桃花运的绊脚石，”他慢条斯理合上书本，“或许，你可怜的兄弟是时候去找一个别的住所了。”  
“休想。”但丁恼怒的说。  
名为嫉妒的手攫取了但丁的心脏。但丁想说很多话，他想说留下来，想说让我陪着你，想倾倒从那个相拥而眠的夏夜起，隐秘滋长的爱、渴求与欲望，他想对维吉尔大声的说我爱你。  
可是——如果维吉尔真的感到困扰呢，如果他真的想要拥有爱情和婚姻，拥有新的家庭和生活呢？那他又能有什么理由、用什么身份去阻挡。  
他最终选择了什么也不说。   
成年人的暗恋就是，你已经不会患得患失，不会渴望对方也喜欢自己，不会想要成为被特别关注的对象，而在对方安静看书的时候故意吵闹。你不会反复确认对方是否爱自己，不会拥有扭曲、暴戾的独占欲，不会因为失望而别扭的吐出与内心想法相反的、伤人的话语。你不再执着于拥有什么，不在乎这份倾慕是否得到回应。你只是温柔又热烈看着他，对他露出肆无忌惮的、明晃晃的笑容，偶尔微笑的叹一口气。  
“好吧。”但丁说，他觉得自己吐出的字眼轻的像飘在空气中的一声叹息，“如果你真的想搬出去，我会去帮你找一间房子。我想，可以是隔壁街道——有空的话，你可以过来吃晚饭。”  
他沮丧的坐在沙发上胡思乱想，忽然下巴被强硬的扭了过去。一种轻柔、温热的触感覆上了他的唇。他看到维吉尔似笑非笑的冰蓝色眼瞳。  
“如果我是你，我就不会心存侥幸，觉得自己那点小心思骗得了谁。”  
但丁窘迫的涨红了脸，他想痛骂他的哥哥是个可恶的混蛋，他早就察觉了，却在一旁看他弟弟的笑话，放任但丁饱受折磨。同时他想激烈的回吻维吉尔，或者更过分一些，他硬了，维吉尔的眼神看得他浑身发热，他们会在身上留下彼此的印记，把彼此啃咬出鲜血，但那只会更加火辣。  
他反复斟酌，最终选择了最慎重的回答。  
“我爱你。”他看着维吉尔的眼睛。   
“我知道。”  
“我还没有听到我的回答——你知道我要的不是这个。”但丁用鼻尖蹭着维吉尔，像小时候一样甜腻的撒娇。  
“不是所有的回答都需要用言语表达的，你得多用用脑子。”维吉尔嘲讽的说，他搂住但丁的后颈，唇齿间的吐息像轻微的笑，又像轻微的叹息。他们再一次接吻。

那本维吉尔之前翻阅的诗集滑下沙发，午后的阳光洒在摊开的书页上。

就让我再多爱你七天，好吗？  
七天不多也不少，却足以汇集人间所有爱的言语，然后将之付之一炬。  
愿灼热的篝火燃尽你我的爱，还有我们之间的寂静不语。  
两人之间最缠绵的爱语，正是寂静不语。

对了，我们之间爱的暗语也要烧了。  
例如我以各种不着边际的方式说爱你：  
“天气真热、给我水、你懂得开车吗？天黑了……”  
在你我亲朋面前，我对你说：“天色已晚了”，  
你就知道，我在说爱你呀。  
——Jaime Sabines Gutiérrez 《你是我的大病一场》

-FIN-


End file.
